Overcoming Time
by Aozora12
Summary: Kagome has finally returned to the feudal era after three years of being stuck in the future. After finally seeing Inuyasha again they both confess their feelings for each other and, through many mishaps... love blooms. Full summary in chap 1. Will update again after summer. Rated T for now, but will change to M after I update. Be warned. :)
1. Return

Summary: Kagome has finally returned to the feudal era after three years of being stuck in the future. After finally seeing Inuyasha again they both confess their feelings for each other and, through many mishaps... love blooms. But what happens when an accident causes them to be separated again... possibly forever? How will our famous duo Overcome Time?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter One - Return

Kagome stared down into the old well, eyes wide with surprise as she saw the blue sky on the other side of the well. A breeze flew into the well house from the other side of the well, sending Kagome's hair into her face. It was then that she knew this was real. The well... was open. After three years of being closed... the well was open!

Kagome wanted to jump into the well right away. She wanted to see her friends. She wanted to see Inuyasha. She wanted to see them so much that it hurt! But a thought stopped her from leaving right away. What if the well was only open this one time? What if it closed again once she was in the feudal era? She would be trapped there, away from her family. Was it worth the risk to go back? As she stared into the well, feeling tears come to her eyes, she realized that she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't take this chance. She would rather be stuck in the feudal era forever with the man she loved than be separated from him forever just because she was afraid she would be stuck with him. She would miss her family and friends in the future dearly... but she had to go.

"Kagome." a gentle voice came from behind her. Kagome looked up from the well and turned behind her, finding her mother standing there with a gentle, yet sad smile. "You're going, aren't you?" her mother asked. Kagome looked back at the well, feeling even more tears n her eyes.

"I... love him." She said quietly. "I love him... so much that it hurts. I don't want to be apart from him forever. This is my only chance... my only chance to go back to him..." As she said this she let her tears fall. She hated doing this to her mother, leaving her to know that she would never see her daughter again. But she just had to go... "I'm sorry, mama. I... I have to..." Kagome cried. Her mother went to her and gave her a gentle and reassuring embrace, struggling to hold back her own tears. She held her daughter close for a moment before stepping back.

"It's okay, Kagome. I understand." Kagome's mother told her. "I want you to know that I love you, no matter where, or when, you are. You are my daughter and I love you so much... and I want you to be happy. I will miss you so much, but you have to go. Souta and Grandpa will understand, and they will be happy for you, too." she told her daughter as she gently stroked the girl's long raven hair. "Go, Kagome. Be happy with him, but never forget us, okay? We all love you so much." She gently kissed her daughter's forehead before stepping back. Kagome was beginning to sob loudly. She would miss her mother, brother, and grandpa so much.

"I love you, mama. I'm so sorry." Kagome gave her another tight embrace as she cried.

"Don't be sorry, Kagome. Be happy." her mother smiled softly at her daughter, returning the embrace before stepping back again. "Go to him, now. Go and be happy with him." She gently urged her daughter towards the well. Kagome looked down at the bright blue sky through the well and then back at her mother.

"I love you so much, mama." Kagome cried quietly. "Bye, mama. I love you." She forced herself to turn back to the well. She threw her legs over the well, took a deep breath, and jumped down.

-Break-

Two golden eyes stared at the well house intently, watching as the young Kagome was drawn to it after three years of being stuck in the future. A few minutes later her mother followed her in. The eyes waited patiently for almost an hour before the mother walked out of the well in tears, alone. Kagome was gone, trapped in the feudal era.

"Just three more years." the owner of the eyes spoke. "Three more years and I'll have you again."

-Hi! Aozora12 here! This is the start of my second fanfic ever! I will not update this one as much as my other fic: A Hanyou Romance. Sorry about that. But please enjoy this one.

Who thinks they know whose eyes those are? Review please!

O.o


	2. Return Part 2

Chapter Two - Return part 2

"Inu! Inu!" two little girls cheered happily as they climbed over a very annoyed inu hanyou in a red kimono. The two-year-olds laughed happily as they pulled the hanyou's silver hair and tugged on his furry dog ears, all while cheering "Inu! Inu!"

"You're their toy." a small voice laughed. The hanyou glared down at a young kitsune demon, growling at him in annoyance.

"Shut up, Shippou." the hanyou growled at the fox before turning to the girls' parents, who were doing laundry behind him. "Oy, do something about your kids."

"Don't pull his ears, girls." the father, Miroku, said without even looking up. The mother, Sango, smiled apologetically at the hanyou as she gently bounced the newborn baby on her back.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. The girls are quite fond of you, after all." Sango smiled lightly at the hanyou, Inuyasha, who grumbled about being stuck babysitting the girls. One of the girls slipped as she climbed on his head. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, and then he held her up in front of his face.

"Be careful, squirt." he warned. The little girl only laughed and grabbed both his ears, which were now conveniently in her reach. Inuyasha growled in annoyance as the twins continued to climb him and pull on his ears. Then he sighed heavily and resigned himself to being their toy. It's not like he could actually get mad at the girls. They _were_ adorable, after all, and they meant no harm. Plus they were too young to even know that pulling his ears kind of hurt. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it until the girls decided to leave him alone. Or that's what he was planning to do until a certain scent suddenly reached his nose.

Inuyasha became stiff, almost like a statue. He stared off into the distance as he took in the new yet very familiar scent in the air, trying to identify it. It took him mere seconds to recognize the scent of the woman he loved with all his heart. Instantly he was on his feet, gently tossing the twins onto an unsuspecting Shippou. "Slay the fox." Inuyasha told the girls, who squealed happily and attacked Shippou, who protested loudly. The next instant Inuyasha was gone, running for the forest where the old well was.

Running with a speed even Inuyasha was unaware that he possessed, he finally made it to the old well, stopping a mere foot away from it as he took in that familiar and heart-warming scent. She was here. She had finally... this couldnt be a dream, right? He prayed desperately to whatever kami was listening that this was not a dream! He didnt know if he could survive being disappointed like this! Inuyasha hesitantly reached his hand into the well, too nervous to even look inside. He waited. Seconds passed by, feeling more like hours. Then a small delicate hand gently grasped his own, and Inuyasha stopped breathing altogether. He even swore that his heart stopped for a few seconds. Then he blinked back to reality and quickly, yet gently, hoisted the young woman out of the well, putting her down on her feet in front of him as he stared at her in awe.

The woman was already in tears as she stared up at the man she hadn't seen in three years. Her heart swelled with love at the mere sight of him, and she couldn't help but cry. She had missed him so much! She wanted to hug him... needed to hug him. But she couldn't move as she simply stared up at him, praying that she wasn't dreaming. _I'll die if this is only a dream. I can't take any more heartbreak._ A gentle breeze blew through the field as the two stared at each other, sending some of the woman's long raven hair into her face. The hanyou reached up and gently tucked the flyaway hairs behind her ear, and this movement gave her the courage to speak.

"Inuyasha..." she said quietly as she looked up at him. "I'm... I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" It was the only thing she could think up. She had wanted to run into his arms and tell him how much she loved him and needed to be with him, but all she could do was stare at him with tears in her eyes and ask if she had kept him waiting. _Of course I kept him waiting! It's been three years!_ her inner voice hissed at her, but she ignored it as Inuyasha suddenly pulled her into a warm, protective, and very loving embrace.

"Idiot..." was the first thing Inuyasha could think of to say. "What kept you so long?" Even as he asked this he was mentally shouting at himself. _What kept her so long?! Really?! The damn well was closed up! That's what kept her so long! I'm such an idiot for asking that!_

Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome chuckled, burying her face in his chest as she continued to cry in joy at being in her hanyou's arms once again. She returned his embrace and they simply stood there for a time, holding each other. Inuyasha was only faintly aware of his friends coming closer as he focused on the young woman in his arms. She was finally here. It wasn't a sick dream he was having. His Kagome was back!

"Kagome...?" a female voice came from behind the couple. They both hesitantly looked up to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippou quickly approaching, all their eyes set on Kagome. Kagome wanted to stay in Inuyasha's arms a little longer but, after seeing all her friends, she decided to go to them and greet them. She had missed them all dearly, as well. Inuyasha wasn't the only one she'd wanted to see, even if he was the one she loved more than anything else.

"Guys..." Kagome cried as her and her friends group hugged. "I'm... I'm back!"

-break-

The entire village had celebrated Kagome's return with a huge feast. Everyone was overjoyed to have their young miko back, safe and sound, after three years! The villagers cheered and toasted to Kagome, many of them welcoming her back with warm embraces. Inuyasha sat away from the group of celebrating villagers, forcing himself not to get angry at all the people touching his Kagome and getting their scent all over her, especially the men. He didn't like the celebration one bit. Kagome was finally back and, while that was a reason to celebrate, Inuyasha wanted some alone time with her. She had come to HIM, she had returned for HIM, and he was going to get his time alone with her! Just... not tonight. At least not until the celebrating stopped and the villagers went to bed.

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he watched the party, his eyes returning to Kagome often. She had quickly shed her future clothing for a light blue kimono. Normally she would not have done this, but Inuyasha knew why she had. He knew she had willingly left behind all her friends and family in the future, just to return to him. He knew that seeing the clothing was probably already a painful reminder to her of what she had lost in order to return. She would never see her mother again. Or her brother or grandfather. Or her cat, Buyou. Or her friends. She would never experience electricity or running water again. She would never see another automible or skyscraper again. All her modern luxuries were lost. All her friends and family were gone. She would be dead before she ever saw her mother again, in the afterlife.

Inuyasha pitied Kagome. He knew how much pain she was going through now. But she had chosen this pain willingly, in order to be by his side for the rest of her life. In a way he felt honored to be so important to her. He was suddenly determined to make sure she never regretted her decision to come back to him.

The celebrations finally began to die down. The villagers returned to their homes, most of them drunk. Finally there was nobody left outside except for Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. They all stood in the center of the village now, talking.

"It's so great to have you back, Kagome." Sango told her friend, who she now viewed as more of a sister than anything else. She hugged Kagome for a long time. "We thought we would never see you again."

"That's what I thought, too..." Kagome sniffed, trying to hold back her tears as she returned Sango's embrace. Then she watched as Sango returned to her husband's side.

"We will turn in for the night now. Welcome back, Kagome." Miroku smiled gently at her before leading his tired wife away. Kagome watched them leave before turning to Kaede, who was smiling at her.

"Ye have been dearly missed, Kagome." Kaede told her. "Welcome back. I will house ye, if you wish... until you find a home of your own. Or ye may stay with Inuyasha. It is your choice."

"Where do you stay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the hanyou, looking up at him in the dim light cast by the moon and small campfire near them.

"I've built a hut for myself. Near my tree." Inuyasha told her.

"Modest, are ye?" Kaede chuckled knowingly. "T'is no mere hut ye live in. Tell her the truth." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha curiously, watching as he merely shrugged.

"Sesshoumaru gave me a third of the Western Lands. My land includes this village and the tree plus another hundred miles in radius or so." Inuyasha told her. "As master of the lands, Sesshoumaru said it was only right for me to at least have a small palace."

"You have a palace?" Kagome looked up at him in surprise. He nodded. "And... Sesshoumaru just _gave_ you some of his land?" Again, he nodded.

"He said it was what my father wanted." Inuyasha told her. "Once I came of a certain age I was to be given a third of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru gets a larger portion because he's the eldest. He didn't exactly have much time to think about it while we were fighting Naraku, otherwise I would have gotten the land then. After you left, Sesshoumaru gave it to me and had a palace built for me."

"Wow... I'm surprised he didn't just keep all the land to himself." Kagome said. Inuyasha merely shrugged and Kaede got their attention again.

"So, Kagome. Will ye live with me or with Inuyasha?" Kaede asked the younger woman.

"Well... you're already raising Rin." Kagome said quietly. "But I don't want to impose on Inuyasha... What if I stayed in that abandoned hut near the edge of the forest?"

"You're staying with me." Inuyasha said sternly now, giving Kagome a light glare. "I ain't letting you live in an old abandoned hut near a yokai-infested forest. It's not safe."

"But I hate to intrude..." Kagome protested.

"Kagome, I live in a damn palace! You're not intruding." Inuyasha sighed. "I've got more than enough room."

"Well, it seems like that is settled." Kaede smiled lightly. "I shall retire for the night. You two should rest as well." With that said she turned and walked away, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. They stood there in silence for a minute, simply staring at each other. Inuyasha used this chance to finally look over and see how how she had grown in the last three years. She was taller, though only by about two inches, and her silky raven hair was much longer, long enough for her to sit on. Her face had matured some, showing off high cheekbones and fuller, kissable lips. Her dazzling hazel eyes seemed more mature, as well, although filled with a mixture of joy and sorrow at the moment. Inuyasha let his eyes wander down to her body. Through her kimono he could see her luscious curves, which were now more defined. Her breasts were fuller and perkier, and her hips were so... oh, let's not go to the hips.

At the same time Kagome was also looking over Inuyasha. He hadn't changed too much, but she could tell that he'd definitely matured within the past three years. His jaw seemed to be just a little bit stronger and more pronounced, his shoulders seemed broader and his chest looked stronger, even though it was hidden by his bright red kimono. Through the kimono's fabric she could also see that his muscled were more developed now, as well. He had cut his hair so that it stopped just at his shoulder blades, unlike before where it continued down to the small of his back, and his forelocks were now gone. His golden eyes looked down at her with a maturity she'd never seen in him before, but right now they were gazing at her with joy and relief.

"You're so... beautiful." The words escaped Inuyasha's mouth without him even thinking. At once there was a rosy blush on Kagome's cheeks. He had never called her beautiful so openly like that. Was this really her Inuyasha? Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and watched as she blushed. Although he hadn't intended on saying that out loud, he was glad he did. He inwardly smirked at her reaction to his words. Her blush was adorable, and his ego was boosted when he heart her heart fluttering in her chest from his words. He was proud to be able to make her react this way with a few words.

He wondered how she would respond to something more than words? How would she respond to a kiss? He smirked in reality now, and he licked his lips before leaning down to press a tender kiss on the young woman's lips. Kagome's face turned bright red at the kiss, and her heart began to race violently in her chest. Inuyasha grinned through the kiss as he listened to her pounding heart and took in the scent of her surprise and overwhelming joy and relief. He instantly knew that she had been worried that he would not love her after three years, and now she was relieved and happy to find that he still did. This was a good sign for him, because it meant that she still had feelings for him, as well. He was only reassured of this when Kagome relaxed and accepted his kiss, closing her eyes and slightly parting her mouth to give him entrance. Inuyasha groaned now, finding it hard to resist deepening the kiss but forcing himself to do it anyways. He sat up and smirked down at the young woman with rosy cheeks, who seemed somewhat disappointed that the kiss didn't last longer.

"We'll pick that up later." Inuyasha grinned down at her. "For now, let's get some sleep." With that said he picked her up bridal style, knowing that she couldn't simply ride on his back with that restricting kimono she wore. Then he ran into the forest, taking Kagome to his palace, her new home.

-Hi! Aozora12 again! I hope you like this chapter, because I spent extra time on this story than my other one, which I was not planning to do. But I felt bad because this story only has one short chapter so far, so I decided to go ahead and give you guys another one, with a little bit of spice at the end with that kiss.

Anyways, more is to come. This is only the beginning of the story so it seems kinda slow, but I promise it will get good in a few more chapters.

Please Comment and Review! Until next time! See ya!

_/\_\o/_ Ah! Swim Away!


	3. Home

Chapter Three - Home

Kagome was asleep before Inuyasha landed in front of his palace. Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl. No, she was no longer a girl. Now she was a beautiful young woman, one that made Inuyasha's heart swell with love. Her sleeping face only added to this pleasantly painful feeling of love in his heart. _Kami, I've missed her_. Inuyasha smiled as he carried Kagome into his two-story palace with so many rooms he didn't even know how many there were, and he'd lived there for over two years.

Immediately servants came to greet him as Inuyasha walked into his home. Small yokai his brother had sent over to be his servants quickly swarmed around him, asking if he needed anything. Inuyasha merely told them to prepare some kimonos for Kagome, who would now be living with him. After that Inuyasha shooed the servants away and took Kagome to his room. He would have a room perpared for her tomorrow. For now they were both exhausted, and Inuyasha just wanted his comfortable futon. Surely Kagome wouldn't mind sleeping with him tonight.

Inuyasha sighed as he reached his room, his eyes locking onto the futon. Sleep. That's all he wanted now. He was so mentally exhausted from three long years of loneliness and depression followed by a long day of relief and happiness. Now his only worry was... what if this was all a dream? What if he woke up... and Kagome was gone? What if she really hadn't returned to the past? What if Inuyasha was left all alone again? It would kill him. It would, quite literally kill him. He looked up towards the sky, praying to the kami for the thousandth time that day. _Please, please, please... don't let this be a dream. Don't make me the first yokai to die from heartbreak_. With that said he gently lay Kagome down on his futon and covered her shoulders with the blanket. Then he shrugged off his haori and kosode before he collapsed onto the bed beside her, falling asleep instantly without even bothering with a blanket.

-break-

Kagome hadn't slept this great in a long time. The last time she remembered feeling this refreshed after waking up was one time when Inuyasha and her slept in a tree together. It didn't sound comfortable at all, but Inuyasha sure made an excellent pillow. Speaking of pillows... this one was a little hard, and it seemed to be moving. But it was so comfortable and she was so warm, plus she'd had this amazing dream where she managed to go back to the feudal era. She didn't want to wake up and face reality. She didn't want to see that her dream had really been only a dream.

Unfortunately curiosity won and Kagome opened her eyes to see why she had a hard pillow under her head. She instantly regretted her decision as bright morning sunlight nearly blinded her. She whimpered in surprised pain as she quickly shut her eyes to block out the light. She noticed something move to cover her eyes, casting a shadow on her face. After a few minutes she decided to open her eyes again. She found herself staring up into a bright red haori that was being held above her face. Kagome couldn't help but think that it looked very similar to Inuyasha's fire rat haori, but she pushed that almost painful thought aside as she remembered her reason for waking up. Why was her pillow so hard?

Kagome looked down to see what her head was resting on, and she found herself staring at a perfectly chiseled bare chest. She blinked as she stared at the chest, and then her eyes slowly drifted over the muscular pectorals and washboard abs of the chest. Then she lifted her eyes and found two beautiful amber eyes staring back at her, full of relief and love. It wasn't until the two twitching white dog ears caught her attention that Kagome realized that she was lying on Inuyasha.

"I... wasn't dreaming...?" Kagome questioned, too shocked by this fact to even be flustered about the position she was in, lying halfway on Inuyasha's bare chest with her head nestled under his chin and his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"Thank kami..." Inuyasha sighed quietly. "It wasn't a dream." Whether he said this to Kagome or himself, neither knew for sure. All Kagome knew was that she was definitely not dreaming. She was really there, with Inuyasha. Feeling tears come to her eyes, Kagome quickly hugged Inuyasha.

"I wasn't dreaming... thank goodness I wasn't dreaming..." She cried as Inuyasha held her close. He sat up with her and let her cry into his chest. Normally he would hate her tears and he would do anything to make them stop... but this time he knew that she simply needed to cry. So he let her cry until she ran out of tears. When this finally happened she looked up at him with a watery smile. "I wasn't dreaming. I'm... I'm really here... I'm home..." she told him happily. Inuyasha merely smiled lightly at this, and he gently pressed his forehead against hers as he smiled.

"Yes, Kagome. You're home." he smiled softly at the young woman. "Welcome home."

-Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I had to tie up a few loose ends from the last chapter so I can move on ahead into the rest of the story. Sorry if this seems a little rushed, too. The next chapter will be better and much longer; I promise! :)

Anyways, please review! Constructive criticism is awesome! Just no haters or foul language, per favore. (Italian for please) Also, no spam. Anything else is fine, though, so please leave as many comments as you like!

Until next time!

-Aozoar12 XD


	4. I'm back!

I'm baaaccckkk...

Hello to all my beloved readers. This is my official return to fanfiction after taking a 3 month break to refocus on God. Now that I am sure this will no longer be an obsession I have decided to reward everyone's patience with a chapter update. All my stories will be updated sometime within the next week! And I might even post a new story here soon, too. Thank you so much for your patience and understanding with my situation. I know I scared a lot of you when I said I was leaving for good, so I apologize. I will make this clear, however. If I feel like this is becoming an obsession again, I will take another break. If that happens I will tell you in my stories, but I do not think it will happen again.

Thank you so much for putting up with me. I am so thankful to have such wonderful readers like you. :)

One last thing, I will not appreciate rude reviews or comments about my religion. It is my choice to be a Christian and to live how God wants me to. I do not condemn people for not believing what I believe. I don't go around hating on atheists or gays or anything like that. In fact, I have friends that are atheist and/or gay. All I do is show them that I live how God wants me to. I do not try to convert people, I merely share what I believe and leave it up to them to decide if they want to know more. I know my religious views may offend some people in other religions, and I apologize if that is the case, but I will not apologize for believing what I believe or for following Jesus. Therefore, I do request that foul language not be used in my reviews, or that anyone posts anything hateful about my religion. Constructive criticism on my stories is well-recieved, so long as it is polite and courteous.

Thank you,

Aozora12


End file.
